


toni's oneshots teehee

by scalylittlefriends



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human Names Used, M/M, MATHIAS CALLS GIL DUCKY IDK WHY THATS SO CUTE OKAY, OH YEAH AND THE NORDICS LIVE TOGETHER BC I SAID SO, Pining i guess?, alcohol mention tw n also they're drunk, i love them sm okay, i need more content for them and someone has to fucking do it, kissing the homies isn't gay but in this case it kind of is, mathias has cursed thoughts at 4am, sleepy boysz, sweden and germany are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalylittlefriends/pseuds/scalylittlefriends
Summary: Gilbert struggles with his own feelings, fighting off the idea that it's anything besides platonic. Because itcan'tbe. Right?
Relationships: Denmark/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. contagious | pruden

If Gilbert had to describe Mathias in one word, it would be _contagious._

Not in the sense he was sick. Far from it, in fact. It was the idea that if he lit up in a smile, you couldn't help but smile as we. If he showed he was upset, you would also find it hard to be happy. Gilbert was familiar with this idea because he'd experienced it so many times. If Mathias caught his eye on one of their many bar trips or something of the sort, maybe at a time when they'd both had a little too much to drink, he usually let a grin form on his lips, earning the slightest smile in response, which made his own even brighter. 

Maybe it was just because he liked Mathias' smile. Because he liked seeing him happy. He'd grown accustomed to the warmth that rushed to his face, worsening the color of the cheeks already affected by the alcohol, and he could easily pass it off as such. That's what it was in his own head, anyway. Because there was no way in hell the awesome Gilbert was _blushing_ because of one of his best friends just _smiled at him._

They'd both decide enough was enough when Mathias curled up at his side, usually with his nose buried in the crook of his neck, whining that he was dizzy and wanted to go home. And like always, Gilbert would laugh at him, then proceed to call someone to pick them up. It was routine. Routine as his heart thumping irregularly when the Dane would do such, as the fact he would be asleep within half an hour or so. Either he'd end up dragging him home with Ludwig's help, or he'd end up at the Nordic house, avoiding eye contact with Berwald as he helped him to bed. As always, he'd stir, mumble out a plea for him to stay because it was cold or uncomfortable on the couch, and Gilbert would have no choice but to oblige, because he couldn't say no to _that face._

In the morning, he'd wake up with his face buried in Mathias' shoulder or chest, blinking up at already open blue eyes that seemed to sparkle like some sort of rare gem. He would deliver a platonic kiss to his forehead with a hum of _good morning_ that, mixed with the softness of his voice in order not to irritate the mutual pounding headache, was nearly enough to make the soldier _melt_ , yet usually earned a furious blush and a grumble for him to go back to sleep. 

It was routine. Repetitive. Constant. But his feelings felt so out of place.

Mathias was contagious, and Gilbert was starting to think he was sick.


	2. sleepless nights | pruden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mathias can't sleep,,,n they just kinda vibe? idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I'd make the content for these fuckers

"Prussia. Prussiaaaaaa…" A barely-there whisper in the dead of night, stirring Gilbert from the half-asleep daze he'd managed to slip into. "Prussia. Gilbert. Giiilll. Gilly." He remained silent, somewhat in hopes he'd stop bothering... "...Ducky?" At the nickname, he rolled over with a slightly annoyed groan, squinting up at his lover's smiling face. Even when darkness surrounded them, his blue eyes were bright with something like curiosity. It was just something that he'd grown accustomed to. On the rare occasion Mathias wasn't expressing such an emotion, he still looked like it.

Maybe it was the fact he had the same charm as some sort of puppy, wide eyed and ready with a head tilt that could just melt his heart in an instant. "What the hell do you want?" He grumbled, rubbing the bits of sleep from his eyes and turning over again to check the clock reading 04:17 A.M. "It is four in the morning. Did you have another nightmare or something?"

"Nnnooo…" Mathias hummed, running his hand through his hair and brushing it back to plant a kiss to his forehead. More than likely as some form of apology. "I just can't sleep. 'm sorry, did I wake you?" A frown worried his features, and he sighed in response, snuggling back down into the blankets and the Dane's arms while fighting down the blush rising to his face.

"...No, I was just starting to drift off."

"Sorry…"

"Don't be… It is fine." Gil hummed in response, happy to see the smile reignite on his face as quickly as it'd been banished. He rested a hand on his upper arm, looking him in the eye. "...Is something bothering you?" Mathias shook his head in response, shifting down to press his face into his shoulder. He sighed again, absently playing his fingers through his hair. 

"Just thinking too much, that's all…."

"Then stop thinking." He huffed out jokingly, earning a snicker in response before he paused. He wasn't good with this kind of stuff. Comfort and emotions weren't his strong suit, considering he tended to push down his own feelings and need for said comfort. Knowing Mathias, he likely wouldn't like to talk about it, lest he 'worry him further', as he often put it. But it couldn't hurt to ask, right? "...Do you want to talk about it?" He mumbled as he felt him press a little closer before he lifted his head to look at him.

He hesitated for a few seconds. In those few seconds, Gilbert quietly took the time to admire him. Blonde, wavy hair falling into deep blue eyes, already rosy cheeks flushed with the remnants of sleep.. God, he really was turning into a sap, wasn't he? He stopped toying with his hair for a moment, moving instead to cup his cheek, running his thumb against it idly. Perhaps somehow trying to coax out his thoughts.

"...If two mind readers read each other's minds, which mind are they reading?" 

Gilbert groaned and rolled over again. "Good night, Denmark."

"Wait, no! Duckyyyy!" Mathias whined in protest, shaking his side in an attempt to get him to face him again. Gilbert just squeezed his eyes shut, the hint of a smile on his face as he snuggled up behind him, tugging up the covers. 

"I said good night." 

"Fffinee…" He could practically hear the pout in his tone as he lifted for a second to plant a kiss to his cheek before returning to the spot, hoping he'd be able to get back to sleep. Of course... That wasn't all he'd been thinking about. But it wasn't important. He'd just try to doze off for now…

"...Can I get a good night kiss?" 

"Fine…"

**Author's Note:**

> LISTE,,,N,,,,I LOVE TNEM SM,,,,,,,, AND THEYRE SUCH A RAREPAIR I CRY


End file.
